


Avengers learn about Tony

by LightingNike



Series: Tony’s and Steve’s crazy relationship [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anxiety, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, F/M, Gen, Hurt Tony, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark & Avengers Team - Freeform, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Trust Issues, just some fluff man, kind of, maybe a splash of depression, we’ll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightingNike/pseuds/LightingNike
Summary: The Avengers know nothing about Tony. It’s almost a lost hope. But after striking up a contest to see who can learn more about the man, it doesn’t seem so hopeless anymore.Just Tony can’t find out about this.At all.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony’s and Steve’s crazy relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710304
Comments: 3
Kudos: 254





	1. Woah, he’s sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers learn Tony has nightmares

The Avengers knew absolutely nothing about Tony Stark. They read the stories, the files, and heard all about him, but they knew nothing that was real about him. 

Once taking up his invite to live in the Stark Tower, now named Avengers Tower, they expected Tony to be loud, annoying and over the top. 

Surprisingly they got none of that. 

Once given the tour, Tony had disappeared from sight. They never saw him eat, sleep or just chill. Catching a glance of him through the day was rare. 

They didn’t care what he was doing or where he went, but they were curious. 

“We should have a contest. See whoever knows the most about Stark.” Clint suggested one movie night when Tony wasn’t present. But he was never there anyway. 

“And what would we win?” Steve sighed. This was stupid, and he knew that, but it seemed worth a try. Tony just confused Steve to a point that it was impossible to be near him. They always fought over something stupid or the fight the team had, but it was horrible. After each fight Tony would disappear for a few days and no one would see him. Steve had no idea what he was going during those disappearing acts but he wanted it to end. 

And he was willing to admit that there was some attraction involved to the smaller man. But just a bit. 

Just a bit.

“Everyones movie night choice. Since Bruce isn’t here, that’s four movies night for one of us to pick. Pretty good prize huh?” Clint answered with a smirk. 

Ok, that was good prize. Movie nights could be pretty monstrous if a specific person got to choose the movie. Such as when Bruce picked some documentary and a pillow fight was thrown out of the boredom. Then the hulk came for a visit. Then, the hulk forced them to sit down and watch quietly. 

It was wild. 

“Ok, so what are the rules?” Natasha edged on. She was eating popcorn while laying her head in Steve’s lap. Steve kinda wished it was Tony but Natasha was ok. 

No, he wanted it to be Tony.

“Ok,“ said Clint, his voice raising in excitement, “we have a whole week to learn as much about Tony as we can. But nothing we already know counts, so no cheating. And you can’t ask Jarvis. Whoever learns the most wins.”

“That’s oddly simple coming from you.” Bruce announced as he walked into the room. He wore a T-shirt and pajama pants other than he scientists cloak despite from coming from the lab. He sat on the floor next to Natasha, trying to get some popcorn from the redhead. 

“Well that’s me, Mr. Simple. So are you guys in?” 

Everyone took part except Bruce. Thor could be having a difficult time for his disability to be subtle but he was ready to compete. 

The next morning, the game plan was a go when they saw Tony asleep on the couch. 

Now this was wild. 

They knew Tony didn’t sleep. Especially not in front of anyone. But here he was, sleeping peacefully. They all stared at his small body curled up into itself. He looked like a small black cat who was tired of spreading bad luck all the time. Tony looked years younger in his sleep, when their wasn’t something always on his mind. 

“What shall we do?” Thor asked quietly. But it still caused Tony to move and his brows to cease. They all were still until he returned back to his stance. 

Steve moved towards the blanket and threw it over Tony. The man snuggled into the warmth the blanket brought, and Steve heart just about burst. Now he really looked like a cat. 

After glancing at Tony one last time, he joined the rest of the team in the kitchen. They all had started on breakfast, Natasha making bacon, Thor with the cinnamon rolls (which they found out Tony likes) and Clint working the coffee. 

“We’re making Anthony breakfast and you can ice the rolls of cinnamon!” Thor said loudly with a smile. Natasha shushed him. 

Steve smiles back and thought it was a great idea. Give them all a chance to actually talk to Tony. To actually do something with him. Or see his smile or see his eyes glimmer. To notice if he had dimples are not. Or- no, Steve shook his head. He couldn’t be thinking like that right now. 

Tony probably wouldn’t feel the same anyway. 

Soon breakfast was done and they had made a tray. They made their way to the living room but saw that Tony might not be eating breakfast this morning. He was clutching the blanket with his face scrunched up. 

He was moving every few seconds, clearly in distress. Tony was having a nightmare and they didn’t know what to do. 

“We should wake him up. Right?” Clint asked. He set the tray down and lead over the smaller man. 

“Yeah sure, I guess.” Steve answered, although it sounded like a question. He started to shake Tony gently on the arm. Should he actually be waking up someone from a nightmare? Is that actually ok? Does that cause some type of damage? Is it safe? 

All Tony did was clutch the blanket harder.

Steve looked back towards the team. Then back at Tony. “What do I do?” repeated in his mind, “Oh what do I do” He continued to lightly shake Tony, until he popped up real fast. The whiplash could have knocked Steve out. 

It was all very quick as Steve fell back on his ass. 

His eyes were frantic, trying to figure out where he was. Tony was breathing hard and trying to calm down, as he held the arc reactor. He didn’t make eye contact with the team. 

Steve saw the red embarrassment rise to Tony’s ears. “Sorry” was all Tony whispered. He didn’t know why Tony was embarrassed, it was just them, his team. He thought they had just a little bit of trust between the man. 

Natasha sat next to him and began to rub his arm, “It’s no problem, so don’t apologize.” 

“Yeah sure. And what were you all doing watching me sleep? Trying to sneak up on me or something.” He reflected. 

“No, we made you breakfast! Steven and I made the rolls of cinnamon.” Thor answered and he brought the tray. Steve was amazed that he didn’t drop it since he was radiating excitement. 

Tony eyes grew in disbelief. 

“Wh- Well, no, thanks and all but umm, I just-“ 

“We did it because were a team and we wanted to do something nice for you. No catch.” Bruce said sternly. Well, sternly enough for Tony to actually listen and not go into his pit of overthinking. 

They left Tony to his clueless thoughts as they settled in the couch’s to watch cartoons. 

“Thanks.” Tony finally whispered, a small blush creeping up to his ears. He began to share the breakfast with Nat as she laid on his shoulder. 

It was cute. 

Yeah, Steve thought, this contest was going to be worth it.


	2. Calm down please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint learns that Tony has anxiety

“Are you ready?” 

“Yep.” Clint answered. He was in his nicest suit, a nice dark greenish hue, and he actually brushed his hair. It was the first press gala for the Avengers and fortunately Tony and Clint were picked to go. This gave him an opportunity to get ahead in the game and learn a bit more about Tony. 

“No, your not! Your suit clashes with your shoes and your hair isn’t brushed. Pepper and Happy aren’t even here! This has to be perfect and we’re running behind.” Tony rambled before pacing around the room shoeless, “And my socks are mismatched!” 

Clint had no idea why he was freaking out. He had seen Tony go to tons and tons of gala in his time living at the tower but he didn’t expect this. They had at least 30 minutes to arrive and it was like a block away. But every single thing seemed to be a big problem. Totally blown out of proportion, Clint thought, for something as simple as his shoes and hair.

Tony should be a pro at this. Or maybe he was just a perfectionist, Clint guessed. 

“Everything fine, Stark. I’m sure Pepper and Happy are close, just calm down. And my suit is fine.” Clint assured. Tony only nodded at him and went back to pacing. 

Or maybe it was something deeper? 

Nah, it couldn’t be. 

But Clint had never seen Tony like this, in complete disarray. A complete difference from how Tony always showed himself and Clint didn’t know which one he liked better. Tonys brain was going a mile a minute in a race that was already over. Clint didn’t know what to do but watch. 

They sat in the living room on communal floor, prepping. Well Clint was sitting and Tony was prepping as cartoons played on the T.V. Tony wasn’t watching but running his hands through his hair as he paced. Clint could feel the stress radiating from that pacing and he couldn’t believe it. 

Clint didn’t need those vibes. Those vibes could be deadly. He didn’t want his grave to say death by stress. 

Thankfully, Pepper arrived before he called it. 

“ I’m sorry I’m late Tony. Traffic was a bit bad, but everything is going to plan, ok.” Pepper announced as she stopped Tony’s pacing. She wore a silk long, red dress with black heels and her hair in a high pony. Clint has to admit, she looked beautiful. 

“This is ok, right?” Tony asked glancing at his suit. He held Peppers hands in his. 

“Yeah you look fine, honey. But we have to go now.” She reassured as she squeezed his hands. 

“But I’m wearing mismatched socks. And my hair messed up. And- ” He pulled her back. His eyes were frantic, looking for something that was right in all this supposed mess. 

“No ones going to look at your socks. And you hair looks fine, just trust me.” Pepper gave him a small smile, trying to get Tony to believe her. She then pulled away but still held his hand, leading him towards the elevator. He looked like a child scared to go to his first day of school. It was wild. Clint knew Tony couldn’t be freaking out this bad. He had been during this since he became CEO! No, Tony had been doing this his whole life. Clint just had no idea what was going on. He just knew Tony couldn’t be freaking out that badly. 

But he was.

Once on the ride there Pepper explained what they needed to do. It was quite simple, just stay together and put in a good word for the Avengers Initiative. All she kept saying is how simple this gala was supposed to be. 

Just as long they stayed together. 

But Tony was still stressing out. Clint observed the leg shaking and the constant fidgeting and grew more worried. Maybe all the galas weren’t what he expected then to be. Maybe they chewed and spit you out at one mistake. If Tony was worried, them maybe he should be too. 

But Pepper wasn’t. She wasn’t born into the fame and she was doing just fine. So it couldn’t be that. 

Clint just didn’t know what it was!

“We’re here. You got this boss.” Happy shot encouragement out from the front seat. 

“Thanks Hap.” Tony said a little shakily. 

Clint could just feel the awkwardness vibrating off of Tony. It was overwhelming and weird on Stark. 

But once out of the limo, it vanished. His paparazzi smile engulfed his face like it belonged there. It was cool and suave. He looked in control. A total difference of what Clint had just witnessed in the last hour. Tony wrapped his arm around Peppers waist and looked ready for war. They were the definition of a power couple and gave the paparazzi what they wanted. 

But Clint could still see the worry in Tony’s eyes. Throughout the night Tony sounded like the Tony Stark Clint knew but he didn’t look like it. After every interaction he would ask if what he said was ok and if he did what he was supposed to do.

Clint could name what it was now that was popping up during the night. 

Tony’s anxiety. 

He could see how Tony longed for some type of reassurance. How Tony would fumble with the glass in his hand and crowd around Pepper and him. The constant fear of what he actions could cause. How people would chew and spit him out. 

Clint was shocked at this. Tony Stark, freaking out at a party, his once favorite scene. It didn’t make sense, but at last it was happening. He didn’t quite understand it but Clint could at least help calm Tony down. 

Especially when they were chatting were New York’s governor. 

Someone who would support or end the Avengers. 

“Aw, Mr. Stark, just the man I wanted to see. Along with Mr. Barton no less.” The skinny jolly man said as he came over. A small chucked escaped his mouth. 

The man was wearing a classic black tuxedo and his hair slicked back. The smile plastered on his face showed Clint he was a bit too happy to be there. So either it was faked or he was really really really excited over something simple. This man wasn’t intimidating despite his job label and his height. 

But Tony soon became stiff. He looked around for Pepper but she was talking to a women, Clint thought was another CEO. 

All Tony had was Clint. 

And Clint saw the fear radiating from his eyes. 

“Oh Senator Tidal, glad to see you here. Quite a fine party, don’t you think?” Clint engaged as he held Tony’s shoulder. He could feel Tony’s muscles relax and the air finally returning to his lungs again. 

“Quite wonderful isn’t it.” He answered glancing up at the white chandeliers and people mingling behind them, “I hope the other Avengers are doing fine and rested after the attack.” 

“Yep, were in wonderful shape.” Clint answered again trying to catch Starks eye, “Ready for whatever’s thrown at us next as long as we have the support backing us up, right Tony?” 

“ Umm Yes,” Stark said shakily, “ Yes, we’ll be ready. You ought to talk with my CEO, Pepper Potts, who helps with the initiative and clean up.” He said a bit firmer and began to lead the Senator towards Pepper. 

Now Clint realized why he didn’t hang out with the team or go to the movie nights. It was quite simple now that he thought about it, but also quite eye opening. Clint would have never guessed Tony got like this around people but he had fallen for the façade disguising a deeper struggle. Which gave a reason as to why Happy had tried to hype him up before leaving or whenever Rhodey showed up Tony was all smiles. 

Tony was just really insecure deep down. And Clint was going to have to at least try and open him up. Just a bit. 

Clint arrived at the bar, ordered a shot of whiskey and watched the party. To be honest it was boring, just rich people chatting around trying to promote something to make more money. It didn’t seem like his or Tony’s scene. He was ready to go. Next time, Natasha could go or even Thor, just not him. 

Never again. 

Tony had somehow slipped by his side, which shouldn’t had happened, but Clint was a bit off edge at the moment. 

“Thanks for helping me out back there. Sorry I froze.” He said quietly, and if Clint wasn’t trained to hear it he wouldn’t have. That was something else about Tony. In the media, he’s loud and brass but in real life, he’s quiet. 

Something important but probably wouldn’t count in the contest. Everyone knew that. Everyone had been sneaked up on by Tony at least once, even Natasha. 

Which was crazy.

“No need to apologize. It’s no problem, but how about we blow this joint? It’s getting a little stuffy in between talking about Avengers and stock markets.” Clint turned to set his glass down. 

Tony gave a small smile, something very soft and trusting, before answering, “Sure, it’s getting late anyway, I guess for a grandpa. Let me get Pepper.” And he was off. 

This party wasn’t a complete failure, Clint said to himself. The contest was in the back of his mind, but learning this new thing about Tony made him happy. To finally have some way to connect with the man than just awkwardly conversing whenever the man was in the room. Or when he needed new weapons and tech.  
Something that made them a team. 

Something that made them friends. 

That was nice. And he knew the rest of the Avengers couldn’t beat this. The contest was his.


	3. It sounds like honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor learns Tony can sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup, tried to get this finished as fast as possible for y’all in this trying time. Please Comment if you can, I’m always grateful

Thor could hear it. A beautiful voice, a voice that sounded as if honey was dripping down their throat just so every note could sound perfectly once leaving the mouth. It was just beautiful, so very soft and tiny that many wouldn’t hear. But it was very worth hearing and it made him want to sway. It brought a smile to Thor’s face as looked around. 

He just had to find that voice! 

Thor walked towards the voice making sure he walked softy as not to disturb. The closer he got the more clear the voice became adding to its beauty. 

No one in the Tower, as far as Thor knew, could sing. All he could do was wonder who held this magnificent voice, who singed with a airily grace. A type of grace that could rival some of Asgard’s vocalists. 

He turned the corner into the living room, and found the voice! He saw Tony with headphones on, singing! 

Tony. . . singing. Now that was something others wouldn’t expect but Thor, well, Thor was super excited at this development. Tony singing! And he was the first one to witness it out of the team. His heart surged in pride. For Tony and for himself. 

He had proved the team wrong. Thor could win the contest. 

The song he was singing sounded old, completely different from the upbeat and techno music of today. It was smooth and easy to understand but also lovey dovey. Then Thor remembered the songs Steven had shown him, the ones from the early 1940’s and 50’s he said, that sounded really similar to what Tony was singing. 

But Tony was singing about wanting a head on his shoulder. 

And Thor didn’t really understand that but that was ok. 

All he had to do was listen to the voice and make sure not to get caught. 

He stayed in his corner, lurking at the other man. Studying his way of singing. Such as, moving his hands when he sung and slightly swaying his body. Thor could notice that he was deep in the song and wouldn’t be able to notice him, as he moved towards another hiding nook. 

But it was nice listening to him sing, as if a wall had been lifted and Tony was completely open. As if Tony has nothing to hide. That was even better. Thor didn’t like it that Tony couldn’t trust him but maybe if he earned it then they could become friends. 

Earning trust was the easiest thing Thor could do after all, other than eating. 

He walked closer towards the man until he reached the couch. Tony still hadn’t noticed him.

Maybe the song was really good or Tony was just oblivious. 

“Friend Anthony.” Thor announced loudly to make sure Tony heard him. 

“Thor! Don’t creep up on me like that, I have a heart condition you know!” Tony jumped. He slowly took off his headphones as Thor gave an apologetic smile. 

Tony was oblivious. 

“How much did you hear?” 

“I especially loved the puppy love and the one with the wish for a head on your shoulder.” 

“That much huh.” Tony chuckled sadly, “well you don’t have to hear anymore of my terrible singing.” 

Thor frowned. Why was tony so quick to shoot himself down? Why was it so easy to just assume he was terrible. 

“You were not terrible, you sang greatly. You could even rival the singers Steven had shown me.” He argued as he sat down next to Tony. 

“Steve knows singers? You must mean the ones who created this song cause Steve knows absolutely nothing about today’s music. Those people are long gone, Thor.” Tony explained. 

“But they have their songs to keep them alive, I guess. Just like you have your tech and screens to keep your name alive. But I would need you to teach me more about these people that are long gone.” 

Tony was baffled.

“You want me to teach you to sing? Well, I don’t know Thor, I’m not that good you know. I’m not a professional singer and stuff, I think you would do better if Nat or Rogers taught you.” Tony rambled, fidgeting with his fingers. 

“No, I think you will do.” 

Tony peered to look at him. Thor could see the flash of disbelief in his eyes and how it took Tony a bit of time to actually assure that he was being truthful. Then Tony’s brown eyes sparked in delight. 

“Ok but you can’t tell Steve that I taught you. He’ll have this over my head for years!” 

Thor did absolute best to listen and copy Tony’s voice. It was hard at first, he had to admit, but soon (with practice) he could too have the honey dropped voice. 

Despite his trials, Tony was very encouraging towards Thor and never said something harsh. And Thor noticed that Tony smiled more now than he ever seen, not even in the lab or when he was talking about science. 

It was different than the press smiles, that one more forced and never fully reached his eyes. This one was softer, and actually made his eyes crinkle at the corners, it took years off his face. But really it was just genuine, something that’s hard to get out of Tony Stark. 

Thor wanted to see that smile more often, for it was beautiful, even more so than his voice. 

“All Midguardians are tiny and adorable, but Anthony is the most adorable” Thor thought. They continued to study the art of singing for another half and hour, only ended when Tony’s ‘Oldies’ playlist was over. 

“Well I guess that’s it. I don’t really know anything else, and don’t tell Clint I said that. Then he’ll be on my back too. I can’t handle both Clint and Steve. I’ll be chaos. Well, see you later Thor.” 

Thor nodded his thanks and byes, then settled in to watch Tv.

Well, now he had something to bring to the team.


	4. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out what happens when Tony is sick

Steve was upset. 

No, he was fuming. 

They had barely won that battle against doom without Iron Man, resulting in Clint being injured. If only Tony was there to catch him, like Steve ordered, but no. 

Last time Steve saw him, Tony was going to a S.I meeting. If he has time to do that, Steve thought, then why wasn’t he at the battle? Tony had a responsibility to the team too, you know! It wasn’t hard to show up when the rest of the team could. It wasn’t hard to do your goddamn job! 

Which lead Steve right in front of Tony’s door. 

No, he wasn’t going to chew him out, he just wanted an explanation. Some good reason why he wasn’t there! If Tony didn’t provide, then he was going to chew him out. 

People could have died, Steve thought as he knocked the door. Clint could have gotten more than a broken ankle, Steve thought. Why wasn’t he there, Steve thought. 

No answer. Jarvis said he was in here, so what must he be doing? 

Steve knocked again. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Croaked a hoarse voice. The captain didn’t detect it, blind with his rising anger. 

Soon a tiny head with fluff curls popped out. Tony’s face was sweaty and red, but he still shivered. The hoodie he was wearing didn’t bring much warmth. 

“Where were you?” Steve barked, crossing he arms. 

Before answering, Tony three a coughing fit in his arm opening the door fully. Steve could see he was in his pjs and his used bed. That pissed him off more. 

He was sleeping! While they were fighting! 

“In here, what did a miss? Your going to have to give me. . . a bit more information Cap.” It took Tony a bit of time to catch his breath. Steve couldn’t see the clear confusion in his eyes and that small glimpse of panic. No, he wouldn’t see it.

All he could see was his own anger. 

“At the battle, Stark! The one you couldn’t come to. The one where Clint broke his ankle because you weren’t there to watch his back. If your going to be on this team, you need to be there for all the battles, not just the major ones. And you where in here sleeping, all the while! I can’t believe you! People could have died because you weren’t there! But you were sleeping. Sleeping! ” Steve yelled. He felt the urged to pace and really chew Tony out. 

This wasn’t one of their easy come easy to arguments, this was serious. If they couldn’t count on each other to be there, then what team are they? 

The blonde could see Tony’s face scrunch up, the one he knew best. The scrunch of anger. But he was ready to fight fire with fire with the brunette, not willing to let this go. 

“I have other responsibilities than just this team Rogers. So I missed one fight, I didn’t know about it. You still took care of it right, it’s not the end of the world!” Tony shot back, voice raising. He began to leen on the door frame, trying his best to mask his sickness. 

“You need to be there for every fight, just like the rest of us. If you can’t even show up, why are you even in the team? “ 

All his face showed was anger. 

“Jarvis didn’t tell me ok,” Tony finally sighed, done with the fight,” He didn’t tell me so I wasn’t there.” 

“Why” he tried to keep his voice down. 

“Why don’t you ask him.” Tony said as he shut the door. 

Steve was baffled. Yes, he wanted to pick a fight and yes, now thinking about it would lead to something big between the two. But he didn’t expect that result. He didn’t expect Tony to give unto defeat. 

Tony Stark doesn’t give up into defeat willing. Steve remembered all of their fights and how it was usually him giving up the fight and sighing in defeat. Not Tony. Never Tony. 

Something must be wrong with Tony. 

Asking Jarvis wouldn’t be a problem. Maybe it would help him feel better about his outbursts at Tony. Maybe it would justify that he was right in yelling at tony. 

“Hey Jar-“ 

“Yes, Captain Rogers. How can I help you?” Steve didn’t think an A.I could sound so harsh. He felt like Jarvis was starring daggers at him. The British voice didn’t help his cause. 

“Umm . . . Why didn’t you tell Tony about the battle?” He rumbled the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“Well Mr. Rogers, Sir is ill at this time. Excessive use of the suit can cause the reactor to become overheated, which can result in death. Per my programming, my priority is to keep Sir safe at all times.” Jarvis spat. 

Now Steve felt like an ass. 

He remembered how Tony didn’t hold himself up right. The coughing fit and how it took him minutes to recover. How sweaty his skin was. All signs of being sick. But Steve let his own anger get the best of him. 

His face grew even more red. Tony was sick, and of course he didn’t tell anyone, but Steve yelled at him. It wasn’t even Tonys fault he missed the fight. And Steve yelled at him! While he was sick! He yelled at him! 

Yelled!

The words he said were shitty and harsh. Steve wouldn’t say those things to anyone else, like Thor, if they were in this situation. So why was he like this towards Tony? 

Steve had messed up royally. 

He sat down on the soft couch. The couch that Tony provided. It caused him to hate himself more. What would his mother think of him, yelling at his sick host! 

He needed to fix this. 

Now. 

He thought of what to do, and what not to do. But no ideas came up for he really didn’t know Tony at all. That’s why he was losing the contest. Because he never spent time with the man. All he did was stare from afar, try to make conversation but it always ended in an argument or Tony running away with an excuse. “I have to go to the lab” or “gotta go to a meeting or Peps gonna kill me.” 

Tony just didn’t like Steve. 

Or Steve didn’t give him any reasons to. 

But Tony was suffering, even more now. Steve could help, he could at least try. Work in an apology somehow or just make it up to him. Steve has done this before with people, he wasn’t shameful that he was wrong, just it was Tony. And he didn’t know what to do when it was Tony. 

If he was sick, he would want someone to there to take care of him. Someone to make him soup or fluff his pillows. Someone that he can just be with. 

Steve can do that for Tony. Even if he didn’t want it. 

The blonde walked into the kitchen ready to cook a soup. He had been watching lots of cooking shows, so none of his food tasted bland like in the 40’s. He had learned the art of spices. But his mothers cooking was never bland, just completely different than today’s food. Although Steve was brought up poor, his mother made a way. He remembered the soup she would make for him every time he was sick, which was about every month. It was delicious. It was what he thought cured his illness, whatever it was at that moment. 

Steve treasured the thought as he bang to cook. 

After a while, he was ready to set his apology plan a go. Steve just wished Tony would let him say sorry and not kick him out. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. 

No answer. 

He knocked again. 

“Fuck off.” came out a sleepy voice. 

“It’s Steve.” He cleared his throat. 

He didn’t get a another response after that. The captain waited a bit, about to knock again when he was granted entry.   
He slowly entered the room and grew a bit curious. He had never been in there before . 

The room was a bit big for the small man. The neutral colors didn’t seem like the Tony Steve knew. There was a couch, a mini fridge and a coffee machine. That must be the reason Tony could survive in here for a couple of days. 

It took a while for Steve to find Tony, under the pile of blankets on the bed. Only his face was poking out which was covered by his flop of curly hair. 

It was cute, to say the least. 

“What do you want?” The head said softy. It’s wasn’t spiteful or full of hatred, just tiredness. 

“I made you soup” Steve handed him the bowel. Tony finally sat up fully and grabbed for the bowl. He looked like baby wanting a toy. Steve sat at the couch next to him blindly watching the tv. 

“Sorry I wasn’t there for the fight.” Tony mumbled as he ate his soup. He stared at the bowl, avoiding Steve’s soon to come gaze. 

“The fight doesn’t matter, Tony. I’m sorry for chewing you out without getting the full story. It’s my fault.” Steve stopped him, “I won’t do it again. Promise.” 

“I’ll hold your up to. If you break it, I’m telling all of America.” 

“Ok, I’ll make sure America isn’t disappointed.” He nodded. Tony smiled. 

They were going to be ok.


	5. The stars are bright huh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha learns about Tony’s planetarium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any ideas of prongs for a new chapter?????? I’m running out, please help

Natasha was lurking at 3 a.m. 

If anyone asked why, her answer would be she couldn’t sleep but to honest, she felt the urge to explore. Since she lived here Natasha had only glimpsed at the blueprints when visiting Tony to discuss her widow bites. Then, she saw a department on the blueprints, something Nat had never seen before. Or even known about before. 

The red headed had searched throughout all the floors. The work ones that held S.I, her teammates floor when she visited, even Tony’s floor when she was sneaking. But the secret department wasn’t in any of those. Natasha needed to have the one up of everyone. The feeling of not knowing when she was known for knowing everything just ticked her off. Just a bit. 

Or maybe a lot. Nobody needed to know. 

Now she was a empty floor. Nat remembered it from the tour Tony gave and how he insisted that it was completely empty. So it became a hot spot on her radar. 

With Thor’s huge blanket on her tiny shoulders, she set off. Her sock clad feet made no noise was she searched every room, hands always touching a wall. But each room was dustier than the last with a better view. 

She huffed in frustration. 

But she wasn’t going to give up. Something was hidden that was just too good for everyone to know. 

It had to be. 

She slid towards the end of the last hallway. Her hands made waves on the walls, trying to get a feel for anything. A simple cut in the wall or a shaky part. Something! 

Once at the end, Natasha sat on the hardwood floor in thought. 

If it was this well hidden, it had to be something dangerous. Or crazy. She had once seen Tony and Clint tie balloons around their waist, go to the roof and see if they would fly. They did a whole YouTube video. She knew the boys she lived with, this room couldn’t live up to that. 

The starlight from the previous room shone on the floor. Nat studied the lines of where one wood ended and the other started. Then she noticed a tiny piece, much smaller than the others. The women crawled over and pressed on the block. 

The block shook slightly and dipped downward. Suddenly, a slit in the wall opened. It was only tiny enough for a tiny slim body, such as hers and Clint’s. And Tony’s. 

What was this man hiding? 

She wrapped the blanket tighter around her body and walked towards. Natasha didn’t have any type of weapon on her for once. Maybe she had gotten too comfortable in her new environment, but she didn’t feel threatened here. It was safe enough to call home. It was safe enough that she wasn’t scared of what’s ahead of her. 

She turned the corner to two rooms. The one on the right was open and but she couldn’t see what was there and the other was closed. Naturally, she gravitated towards the closed door. Quietly she slipped in. 

It was dark. A navy blue dark like when your in the woods driving home and could see the hazy outline of trees as they passed. And you try to find the houses that are smooshed in the middle of trees. Then you would play with the lights that shined in your car because sleep took you. That sense of peace was all over the room. 

Natasha soon saw a hazy vision of a tiny body curled on what seemed to be a bean bag. 

It was Tony, staring above at stars. 

Wait. 

You couldn’t get stars like this in New York, and these are as clear as day. Tony had built himself a planetarium. But why? 

Why a planetarium?

Natasha didn’t think Tony would even have time for stars. With his busy life and his recent visit, Tony shouldn’t even have this room. But here he was, staring doubtfully at the tiny balls of gas. 

She walked closer till she was close enough to poke at him. 

Tony jumped once finally noticing her. 

“God Nat, don’t do that.,” he breathed in, “How you find me?” 

She shrugged and sat in the bean bag next to him. 

“The real question is what your doing here?” 

“Stargazing at a ceiling.” He said chuckled, not halfheartedly but more depressed. All guards were gone, Nat sensed, and he had nothing to hide. He never had anything to hide when with Natasha for he knew she would find out anyway. But there was also this unspoken trust between the two, that Tony didn’t have with the rest of the team. Not even with Bruce. Natasha didn’t have the relationship with Clint such like this, so she cherished his openness. 

But nobody needed to know that. 

“It’s peaceful, I have to admit.” She noticed how his fingers would shake and how he would try to hide them. The only think he kept hidden from her was what he thought was a weakness. His hand shaking, the nightmares, or how he got a rush of anxiety around people. How his eyes would sometimes water when the insults became too much. 

She needed to teach him that it wasn’t. 

“It makes you feel small, in here, doesn’t it? That we’re just a speck of something bigger. I don’t know but maybe it could be comforting. But I don’t know.“ he rambled. This was the way he conveyed whatever that was in his mind involving feelings. 

It was just easier for Tony to understand that way. To say it but not claim it. 

Natasha nodded in fake agreement. 

“Do you know any constellations?” She asked. Tony eyes lit up at the question. 

So they sat there, both telling stories of constellations they knew. Tony knew many and the story behind them, from Greek and Roman myths. Natasha told the Russian ones she knew in her childhood. It was very few good ones but it seemed that Tony didn’t care, he was just intent with something bloody as well as something sweet. 

It was nice, having this time with Tony. Nat knew she was the only one, out of the team, who got to see the slowed down side of Tony. The one that wasn’t always worrying or overthinking. The one that wasn’t in a rush. All those sides of Tony where great, but Natasha likes this one best. 

It was the only one reserved for her. 

Soon they ran out of stories to tell and stared above. 

“I come here when things get too much. Or when I need to stop thinking. Just something to remind me that it’ll be ok, I think. Maybe. I don’t know, but I know it’s safe.” He blurted looking a his hands, he spared at glimpse at Natasha, eyes full with a pinch of fear. 

She stared back at him intently, waiting to hear more. To let him know he can trust her.

He didn’t go on.

Instead, Tony stared at his hands like they were evil. They were shaking again and he couldn’t get them to stop. They were quite calloused from the hours he spent in the lab and didn’t have much of an appeal. But Natasha tiny hands could fit perfectly in his. She reached over and grabbed one of his, squeezing it tight. 

“Are you ok?” She asked. The women knew he wasn’t, but she needed him to say it. If he said it, he would believe it. He would actually come open about the deeper reason he was in this room. And as to why he kept it hidden. 

She saw the dark bags under his eyes and how tightly he had wrapped the blanket  
around himself, as of it was holding everything together. That gave her his answer. He wasn’t ok. Anyone could see that he wasn’t ok. 

A ‘no’ was on the tips of Tony’s lips, just waiting to come out. To tell her that he needed help or what was actually going on. She could feel how much Tony needed to tell someone about what was happening. Whatever it was happening. 

But instead, he fought the urge as always. 

“I’m good. As fine as I can be, Nat. How about we leave and get ice cream or something, it’s getting a bit too depressing in here.” He said popping up, giving her his hand. 

The crooked fake smile was back on his face. 

She didn’t enjoy this Tony as much. 

But she joined him in eating a bowl of ice cream in the kitchen and parted ways. 

That was Tony’s room. And she wouldn’t tell a soul about this. It was secret and open. Natasha didn’t know if she would be coming back, but she would make sure no one knew about it. She would respect this boundary. 

She did what she wanted to do, but was still disappointed. But there would be other chances the catch this tony again. 

She was the black widow. 

And there will always be other chances.


	6. I didn’t know that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns that Tony can paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, two chapters in two days?! That’s crazy!!!! I’m excited about this one guys

Steve had broken his iPad for the third time this month. The screen was severally cracked and frozen, that this time he thought he broke it for good. So now he was trying to find Tony to fix it. And maybe get up on the score board, but who knows? They were all tied at the moment with 2 points each, after deciding to share one. His second point wasn’t one he was proud of and he needed to make it up, to himself, the team, and to Tony. 

But now Tony was no where to be found. It seemed every time Steve tried to find Tony he was no where to be found. 

Maybe Tony really didn’t like Steve?

“Hey Jarvis, “ Steve asked the A.I looking at the ceiling, “where’s Tony?” 

“Sir is on his floor in the last room, Captain Rogers.” The British voice sounded more chipper today when talking to him. Steve guesses he wasn’t mad him anymore and was thankful. He didn’t like that feeling of the A.I distrust. A person, well similar to a person, who didn’t like him watching at all times was weird. 

And Steve kinda wanted everyone to like him. 

He rode the elevator to Tony’s floor. The Captain has never been here before. He had only been in Tony’s room at the main floor, which was used when Tony was too lazy to make it to his floor after long lab binges. That room was kinda messy and didn’t have much of what makes up a room. It was more of a living room with a bed plopped in the middle of it. 

But Tony’s floor was neat. A bit too neat, like it wasn’t lived in much. This couldn’t be Tony’s floor! The colors weren’t him and Steve had seen Tony’s lab, he was messy. And there wasn’t a blanket in sight. Steve had always seen Tony with a huge blanket around his shoulders looking tiny was ever. This just couldn’t be his floor. 

But he continued on towards the hallway, maybe he would see things that actually represented Tony. The doors were mostly closed, but the ones that were open were guest rooms. Maybe for Rhodey when he stayed? Or Happy? Or anyone he liked? 

Steve decided to move on. He came here to fix his iPad not to sneak. That was Natashas job. 

He hurried towards the room where the door was open and popped his head in. 

“Umm Tony, you in here? No way!” Steve was shocked. 

This was a paint room. A room with white wall that had cans of paint lined up and stacked across those walls. There were two canvases, one blank and one Tony Stark was working on. 

Tony liked to paint? Paint? Really?

“Yeah Steve?” He was covering his face with his hands, in clear embarrassment. 

“Well, I had just came to see if you can fix my iPad again. But I think I found something much better!” Steve said very excited! He moved towards the vacant stool and sat next to the man. 

Tony removed his hands and looked at Steve. His face was blood red, it was kinda funny, but a smile on there as well.   
He reached for the iPad from Steve and his eyes widened. 

“You broke it good this time huh. I’ll fix it later today, definitely before dinner or something.” He kept turning the iPad in his hands, like he was fighting the urge to take it apart and fix it right that instant. 

“Thanks. Why painting? “

“Just because.” 

“Well, it looks good on you. Especially the blue on your face there.” Steve pointed out with a loving smile. Tony face scrunched up in confusion as he reached to touch his face. The paint stained his fingers and he gave a smile. 

“Well I don’t know what to do now. Maybe you can help.” Tony glanced up at his canvas as he tried to get the pain off with a towel. But instead it smudged even worst, making his cheek and eyebrow blue. Steve had to hold in a laugh. 

He was a cute mess. Only Tony Stark could wear the title cute mess so greatly. 

Tony was painting a park, it seemed. It wasn’t any New York park, and it looked different from any American park Steve had seen pictures of. Maybe it was a European park, like in France or Italy. But that wasn’t important. 

The colors weren’t what it would usually be. The grass wasn’t green, the sky wasn’t blue, and the people weren’t the many skin colors the world held. Just a deep pitch black. So the painting was more abstract Steve guessed. 

But it was very exact and looked like a real park. It was beautiful and he didn’t think Tony was capable of something like his. But Tony was an engineer and did have to draw blueprints once a upon a time. He had to be steady with his hands when working in the lab. So all of that kinda applied to painting, when you thought about it. Tony was already amazing at engineering so he had to be even better at this. 

“You might like this.” Steve picked up the paint brush and looked at Tony for permission. He gave a nod and Steve started to paint. 

He didn’t change much to the painting but adding more color to the grass and stores around the park. It made it more poppy and had a better balance. Wasn’t that helpful but Tony looked at him like he just changed the world. His brown eyes shone towards Steve. 

“ That’s it. Your amazing Steve, really.” Tony thanked the blonde. This was the first time he had called Steve by his name, not Cap or Rogers or Capsicle. He liked the way Tony said his name, so nice and slow. 

“Your painting done now. What are you going to do with it?” Steve asked with amusement in his eyes, crossing his arms. 

“ It’s our painting now. We’ll share it.” Tony said with a smile as he put a small TS and SR on the top right. It was barely seeable, like a watermark, and blended into the art. 

“Ok, then where are we going to hang this up?” Steve snatched the canvas and looked around, “Everyone needs to see this! We should post it on social media or something! Maybe have a press conference!”

“Hey, be careful! It’s not dry yet!” Tony yelled as he tried to get the painting out of Steve’s grab. Steve held it up high so the smaller man couldn’t reach. Tony jumped up again Steve trying to reach but steve started to laugh as he fell back into his seat.

Suddenly Tony joined in too with the laugher. It was very silly and sweet, somewhat childlike. It was hysterical with an airy glow. Most importantly, it was real. 

”I like your laugh. You don’t have to say anything.” They we’re close enough to share a breath, close enough to connect lips. Tony was right in between his legs so that Steve could wrap his arms around his waist.

No, Steve can’t be thinking like that right now. He doesn’t even know if Tony likes his as a friend or not, never mind if he likes him romantically. Right now it looked like that would never happen. 

“Wow huh. Well thanks. ” Tony’s eyes twinkled a bit more, as his smile reached his face fully. 

“Your eyes are beautiful too, did you know that?” Steve thought he was pushing it with the flirting but he couldn’t stop. Tony face started to grow red in clear embarrassment as he tried to hide a smile by biting his lips. 

They grew a bit more closer. 

“Well, I better get going. Who’s going to fix this huh?” Tony reflected while picking up the device. He shook his head, trying his best not to look Steve in the eyes. 

“Yeah I gotta go too, I guess. The gym and stuff, with Nat. Or Clint or. . . Well I’ll see you at dinner right?” 

“Umm, yeah see you then.” He voice was very shy, as if he was trying to hold himself back. 

They parted ways quickly.

At dinner the iPad was fixed and everything was back to normal, as if Tony decided to forgot all about the sexual tension in the room. But Steve was ok with that, for he remembered and he wouldn’t forget that moment. And he knew Tony wouldn’t forget that. 

Maybe that moment could start a relationship, Steve thought. He just needed to work on his flirting. And he had time to do that. He could also practice on trying to make tony red again too. It’ll all come together later, but now he could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment for prompts or anything you want me to write next. Just the character and an idea and I’ll see if I can do it


	7. I’ll fix it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor learns about Tony’s mother

“Thor-Thor wait! Your going to rip it-“ Tony let out a big sigh. 

It was too late. The damage was done. Thor had ruined it for good and Tony’s face told it all, he just made the biggest mistake. This small scarf, a old hand woven scarf was now ripped into two so easily. And now it was ruined.

“It’s okay Thor. The scarf was old anyway, it wasn’t that important anyway. I’m . . . gonna go check on Steve or something.” Tony quickly retreated from the room, taking the dusty boxes with him. 

Thor had messed up. 

He didn’t know the importance of the scarf, but from the look on Tony’s face, it like his world was ending. Thor has just ripped his world into two. 

He looked at silk in his hands. It wasn’t torn too badly, it was still fixable. It was still fixable, it had to be! Everything was still fixable. 

Maybe he could fix it?

Frigga taught Thor to sew when he had broke his toy when he was younger. Surprisingly, Thor was very good at it and learned many different techniques. Thor loved that time knitting and sewing with his mother, when it was just the two of them doing something together. It felt like the only thing they had similar at that time. 

Maybe this scarf had something to do with Tony’s family? Tony did tell Thor the box was full of objects from his childhood. There wasn’t any toys, just little trinkets and jewelry, even some letters. But they didn’t look important when Tony pushed them aside for the scarf. But he didn’t get a chance to explain it as Thor asked to see it. 

The blonde needed to fix the scarf now! 

Bruce knew where to get silks and sewing supplies. Bruce knew where to get everything, and he was always willing to help Thor. And if he didn’t help, Thor always found a way to mess up, even if he didn’t mean too.

“Banner! I need your assistance now.” Thor boomed as he walked into the doctors lab. The brunette sighed, taking off his glasses, and stared at Thor. Most instances it would be something unnecessary like how to work the oven or toaster, interrupting Bruce from his work. Bruce wasn’t mad, he quite liked explaining something simple than complex once in a while and Thor made everything seem out of this world. It was nice but today Bruce just wasn’t the day.

“What do you need Thor?” Bruce ran his fingers through his curls. 

“I have made a grand mistake. I’ve torn Tony’s family scarf and now it’s ruined.” 

“And what do you want me to do?” Bruce grew more enticed when Tony’s name was mentioned. First, because Tony was his friend and secondly, because he was the ref in their contest. It was exciting watching his teammates fight over Tony over the last week, especially when Tony was obvious to it all. It was hilarious. 

“I need sewing supplies to fix the scarf.   
Silk and needles and all the tools you use here on Earth.” Thor explained as he brought out the scarf. 

“Okay come with me.” Thor followed Bruce towards his room. Bruce got him the needles and pins, all the necessary tools, except the silk. Thor needed to ask Jarvis to get him the right type, it was an old silk that they didn’t make anymore. 

Jarvis shipped the silk a few days later and Thor was ready. The rich silk was soft and fit the exact color of the scarf, just like Thor hoped it would do. Soon the scarf would like it was never torn in the first place.

Thor spent hours sewing the scarf making sure that every thread was connected and not messy. The tips of his fingers become numb to the many needles he poked himself with, but it was worth it. Tony would forgive him and this whole situation would be swept under the rug. Thor wouldn’t have to deal with the fake “it’s okays” when passing Tony or the growing guilt. 

Once done, Thor couldn’t wait to give the scarf to Tony. He found the man on the way out of the lab, sleep deprived and stumbling. 

“Here is your scarf, Friend Stark. Back to new.”

Tony eyes grew wide. He took the scarf from Thors hand, never looking Thor in the eye. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the scarf, it was fixed, brand new. He couldn’t believe it. Tony began to smile towards Thor. 

“It was my mother’s you know. My Gramdma made it for her when she found out she was pregnant with me. I’ve only seen my grandmother a few times, every time we went to Italy. She was always sweet and we always picked flowers in her garden. This is all I had left. Of both of them.” Tony explained. He held the mended scarf as if it was his lifetime. 

“I knew it held some importance to you.” Thor continued. He was happy Tony wasn’t angry at him. The god remembered when he broke Loki’s things and how it caused a rage full week of tiny slights towards him until he forgot about something it. Thor hated those weeks and he didn’t think he could bear it if Tony treated that way. Loki was his brother, they couldn’t hate each other forever, but Tony could. 

“Thanks. For this I mean. Well you already know what I’m thanking you for. But you didn’t have to do all this, it looks brand new!” 

“You are very welcome. My mother taught me to sew when I was a child and I have grown very skilled in it. I am happy to be able to fix the scarf for you, anytime.” 

“Well thanks. I bet your mother’s amazing and skilled if she taught you how to do this.”

“Oh she was. My mother, Frigga, taught Loki his skill and everything you humans in earth would call magic. She even made it her goal to be the bested dresses for she was queen.” Thor grew more nostalgic as he explained. He hasn’t been to Asgard since returning Loki for his punishment and that was months ago, almost a full year. Thor missed his mother’s soft glance at him and his fathers smirk. Hell, he’ll even admit he missed his brother and his tricks. But he couldn’t go back or the nagging would start. His family was famous for their nagging. 

“I would like to meet her someday.” Tony brought them back to the present. 

“I would the same.”

“Trust me, you don’t want to meet my family. Not when they were alive anyway.” Tony scoffed as he started to fold the scarf gently. 

Thor didn’t quite understand that. Something he cherished as deeply was a heirloom of his family. He saw how deep with sorrow Tony’s face turned when it was torn. But now he speaks of his family as if he wished they never met. Thor knew Tony couldn’t really mean it. Not deeply anyway. 

“Well you have us, Anthony. And we will not be leaving anytime soon.” Thor gripped Tony’s shoulder, shaking it hardly in a jolly mood. 

“ I guess I do huh.” Tony chuckled.


	8. Family emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha helps Tony escape a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter but whatever

Call me in ten minutes about an emergency. Tears and everything. Or avengers business! 

Sure

Natasha didnt know why Tony needed her to do that exactly, but she did know that line. That was the ‘get out of a date’ line. The one she used many times to get out her many many missions with Clint. Feelings of betrayal appeared in Nat heart, hurt that she wasn’t told anything about this date. 

She could have found out about it herself, everyone knew she could, but Natasha thought they were friends enough for her to know about his life without sneaking. The redhead hadn’t sneaked he was dying of poison, not counting the planetarium. That was a discovery. 

Despite the betray, she would help him escape. She owed him anyway and this would make her clear of her debt. Then she could throw it in Tony’s face when he brought it. That was enough satisfaction for her. 

“Tony you-“she sniffed, “ You need to get back to the tower now. Clint’s hurt bad. He’s in surgery right now but you need to get here. Now.” Natasha cried into the phone. She was painting her nails a nice pink hue, the name was something dusty but nail polish names were all weird, as she tried to find something to watch on T.V. 

“I’m on my way.” Natasha heard, “I have to go. Family emergency, you know. I’ll call you a Uber, thanks for the date.” The call ended. 

Family emergency? Natasha heart squeezed at the realization as the betrayal sizzled out. It gave her an extra pep in her step when she went into the kitchen just thinking of all the different ways she could tease Tony. All she could do now was wait. 

She made popcorn, drank threw a box of Capri Suns that her childish teammates bought, and was tempted to making cookies as well. Just to keep herself busy so that she wouldn’t miss Tony when he came in.

Soon the man popped out of the elevator wearing jeans and a hoodie with a button down. His causal outfit. Oh, Natasha thought, he actually tried. He’s wearing his causal outfit, the one where he gets desperate and gives it his best to act normal. Natasha let out a soft sigh of pity. 

The man plopped down on the couch next to Nat with a sigh. He ran his hands over his face and yawned, catching a glance of Natasha’s shit eating grin. 

“Don’t say anything, okay. Don’t even tell Clint. He’ll never get off my back.” 

Natasha passed him her other juice, which he took gratefully, and scooted closer. 

“Tell me about them.”

“Don’t even get me started, Nat. All they do is talk about their pet. The cat’s not on the damn date. I don’t want to hear about your cat, I want to hear about you! And then he gets drunk and start hanging on me like where about to go to his place and have a one night stand and shit! We’re at fucking lunch! I swear to god he didn’t even ask one single question about me.” Tony said all in one go. He was visibly upset, waving his hands and his eyebrows crossed. “I’m telling you, it was terrible.” 

“All first dates are terrible. Especially the blind ones.”

“I guess the dating lifestyle not for me.” 

“Why date when you can spend the night with me watching shitty TV and drinking?” She smiled as she snuggled close to man. 

“Juice boxes of course, since we are adults” Tony added, pulling a blanket over them. 

“Hmm, well I guess that’s just what families do huh.”

Tony stared down at her smiling, “Yeah I guess.” 

Nat could help him find someone, it wouldn’t be hard. But now they were watching Cartoons and setting him up could wait another day. They both were clearly exhausted, the juice boxes making it worse, and Tony’s love life could be put on hold for now. Just for one afternoon of napping, of course.


	9. I’m alive, I’m alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve hates that Tony keeps sacrificing himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in 1 day!!!! Enjoy

“Why can’t you look at me?” Steve starred at Tony, face full of disappointment. He had been in there for days, days holding Tony’s hand, waiting for the other man to wake up. Just waiting for him to make any movement; to show that he was still there, still alive. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk to you.” 

“That isn’t an option.” The bandages around Tony’s head were wrapped tight and his cuts were nicely sealed. His face could have been gone, it could have been more bloody. He could have been dead. Not just a few cuts and scrapes. Tony was lucky. Steve was lucky. 

Steve’s face scrunched up in confusion as his mouth hanged agape. His heart stopped when Tony fell from the sky. He was so scared that Tony was gone, just like New York, he was so close to gone. Steve hated that feeling. He thought Tony knew that, he remembered yelling at him about it, he had to know. 

But Tony didn’t care. He didn’t care then and he didn’t care now. Stark wouldn’t even spare a glance as the doctor checked him out. He focused way too hard on what the doctor was doing instead of Steve, trying to pretend he wasn’t there. Trying to get Steve to leave the room and stop staring at him. 

“Just go.” Tonys voice quivered throughout the room when he figured his hoping wasn’t going to work. 

Steve was broken by those two words. It didn’t make sense. Tony had finally gone over the line, he finally fucking did it, and maybe he could never be coming back. One day he could be gone for good because of . . . Pride? Acceptance? Ego? There couldn’t be a good reason. None of those could measure up to his life!

“Are you sure?” 

“Go.” It was harsh as if he was trying to hurt Steve.Tony had finally locked eyes with him, cold and unwavering, but he meant it. Steve paused, looking at those eyes that started to waters slightly, just waiting for him to leave. 

He rushed out the door.

The Captain needed to find answers. If Tony couldn’t trust him he’ll figure it out for himself. Each step away, his heart became more heavy, so much heavier. This terrible terrible feeling had been there since Tony did what he did and it wasn’t going to go away seeing him talking and breathing. It wasn’t going to go away that easily, it wouldn’t, and he didn’t know what to do about it. Everyday it got harder to contain, harder to know he’s feeling these types of feelings, so full of fear, without anyone caring.

Steve just didn’t want this to become a routine. Seeing Tony limp around the tower, avoiding him with fake smiles and hiding his pain, that wouldn’t become a routine.

Steve sighed dropping down on the bed. “You can’t keep doing this you know,” he told himself. He ran his hands through his hair as his striking blue eyes searched the room for something, anything to get his mind off of it. 

Unfortunately, everything reminded him of Tony. Everything was so Tony. Especially their painting he hung in his room. 

It became so easily ‘theirs’ just by the stroke of the hand. His and Tony’s. Steve’s and Tony’s, together. They could be doing everything together, morning coffee and late night dinners, laughs and watching movies but not if . . . not if Tony kept this up. 

The blanket he stole from Tony one movie night where the brunette had slept on his shoulder popped up in the mess. Steve didn’t want it anymore, he didn’t need it. He once cherished that thing, despite it being old and smelling like coffee, only because it was Tony’s. It smelled like Tony. He never wanted to give it back. But he didn’t need it anymore just like Tony didn’t need him, didn’t care about him, didn’t even think about him. 

Steve needed to give it back. The last string needed to be cut no matter how much he didn’t want it too. 

There was no need to ask Jarvis where Tony was at. Since the incident, Tony had been taking nest up in his lab to avoid almost everyone. But they all really knew who he was avoiding. 

And they all knew what was going to happen when Steve got down there. 

He just, he just couldn’t do this anymore. 

Tony was by his desk when Steve walked in. The bandages were gone but the scars- they weren’t going away anytime soon. It didn’t make him ugly, no it just added to his attractiveness. But Steve wasn’t going to fall for his rugged face today.

“Oh, hey Cap what can I do for-?” 

“Can you shut up for once in your life?” Steve interrupted. Tony’s month closed instantly as his face fell. 

“Take your blanket. And the painting too if you want it,” Tony’s eyes turned bloodshot and actually hurt, “ I don’t need them anymore.” 

Tony only nodded. Steve’s clenched his jaw in distaste as he turned towards the door. 

“So your just going to leave, huh.”

“I’m worried about you. I hate it. Your either risking your life or being depressed Tony! Just. . . we don’t know what to do! I don’t know what to do. Then you go and do that! Don’t do that! Ever, Tony, never do it again.” The blonde paced around the room, waving his hands around. It caused Tony to flinch up on his feet as he stared.

“I had too, Steve. It’s our job. We’re the Avengers. That family could have died and Clint was down there too! I wasn’t going to let that happen.” 

“You could have died Tony! What if the suit exploded or you fell somewhere else. Maybe it wasn’t just your faceplate that was damaged. You could have been gone. I hate it, I hate it when you do this! You know this! You can’t keep doing this shit.”

“Calm down. I’m fine Steve, look at me. I’m alive. I’m right here!” Tony gripped Steve shoulders, forcing him to look at him in the eye. 

Tony noticed that he didn’t like this look on Steve. It was so full of desperation.

“Don’t tell me to keep calm! I won’t do this again Tony. I can’t!” Steve glanced away.

Soon a light touch glided Steve’s face back to Tony’s eyes. 

”I’m sorry okay. I’m sorry.” He face turned soft, in a way Steve had never seen before when his eyes opened a little bigger and his eyebrows raised. He looked younger, not as stressed as he always was. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize; I know you don’t mean it.”

“No, I do. I do. It won’t happen again, believe me on this. I’ll try okay.” Tony fought back. 

“Then tell me why?” 

Tony signed deeply. Of course he wasn’t going to tell. Steve didn’t know why he expected much from the man, it never ended up the way he wanted. He pulled from the Tonys grip and walked towards the door. He didn’t know why he even wasted his time. 

“I can’t lose you guys okay.” Tony spoke so quietly that Steve almost didn’t hear. That . . . that wasn’t what he expected. At all. “If- if one of you get hurt and it’s my fault, I couldn’t deal with myself. I just couldn’t and I won’t let it happen.” 

Tony plopped back in his seat in defeat. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay? You push me and all I get is an okay!” 

Steve sat down next to the man and squeezed his hand. 

“I’ll be there if something bad ever happens. I’ll be on me. I’ll keep my eyes peered, I promise, just don’t do that again. Ever.” 

“You promise?” Tony glanced up at him instead of their hands intertwined. 

“You know I do.” 

“Yeah I do.” He whispered and squeezed their hands. 

It was going to be okay. Steve knew Tony wasn’t going to stop risking his life but at least he won’t be doing it so often. That was good enough for Steve. He could survive with that. And now at least Steve could keep the blanket.


	10. Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes care of Tony when he’s drunk

“Umm, hey Steve. Your prolly sleep right now but,” there was a pause as the voice breathed in, “Do you think you can come pick me up?” 

Steve was awoken by the call late at night, maybe midnight, but was soon alert once hearing Tony’s voice. Maybe he was in some type of danger? Maybe he was kidnapped or something? Or in some type of simple trouble? He hopped out of the bed, quickly finding clothes with the phone by his ear. 

“Stay there. I’m coming to get you, okay.” He heard Tony move through the phone, probably just nodding. His breathing was hitched and unsteady, as if he was about to die.

“Can, Can you stay on the line?” He asked as if he was scared to be alone.

“Of course. I’ll be there in a bit, don’t worry.” Steve assured. 

He told Tony not to worry while his increased quickly, like a hypocrite. Steve had never heard Tony sound like that, so soft and scared. And Tony had never asked Steve for help like this, he barely even spent time with Steve. It didn’t make any senses The Captain had a good reason to be worried, but he wasn’t going to make Tony worried about calling him or make him think that Steve wouldn’t be there to help him.

He needed to earn Tony’s trust and to do that he needed to be there. And the only way to be there was not to scare him away. 

“I’m going to take one of your cars okay! I’ll won’t be long.” He told Tony, rushing into the garage. 

He didn’t get an answer. 

No, Steve didn’t have a driver’s license. He had never took a driver’s test in his life, not even in the 40’s. But Steve did have practice in weaseling out of some tickets he could tell you that. And Steve felt no shame about going over the speeding limit. You could ask all the New York cops. And now was a time he could work on his speeding. 

There were many cars to chose from but he needed something comfortable for all the yawning Tony was doing over the phone. Steve hopped in the Audi and raced out of the garage. He hoped that was comfortable. 

Steve didn’t know cars. Not yet. 

“Jarvis, show me where Tony is.” He ordered. The GPS popped the direction and started the car. He tried to keep his voice steady and not as shaky as he felt. 

Steve drove through the more grimy part of New York where he know Tony wouldn’t be there willingly. He knew how much of a rich boy Tony was and knew Tony wouldn’t step anywhere close in this part of town. Tony didn’t even know about this part of town! 

But there he was, leaning outside a bar in a clean navy suit. His tie was undone and his jacket was barely on his shoulders. Steve let out a deep sigh in relief. Tony wasn’t hurt or dead or severely injured. He was mugged. No one was trying to kill him. 

He was just drunk. 

Oh god, Tony was drunk! 

He ran out of the car to help the swaying man. 

“How’d ya get here so fast, Cap? Got wings I don’t know about? ” Tony slurred as he leaned onto Steve’s shoulder. To yes hair was messed up and going all type of ways. His shirt was wrinkled along with most of his suits 

What the hell had Tony been doing?

“I was in the neighborhood. Come on, let’s get in the car.” Steve had almost all of Tony’s weight of him, which wasn’t much, and helped him in the backseat. He buckled the seat belt around Tony’s waist before he got in the front to drive. 

“You’re shaking. What happened?” Steve asked glancing back. Tony looked like he was going to pass out as sweat shone on his face. His hands were shaking slightly as he tried to get comfortable. 

“Well, you don’t want to here about this. I’m a mess, Steve, youu . . . you don’t want to get involved in thiss.” 

“You can tell me anything, you know.” But Steve didn’t get an answer and continued to drive. He heard the slight snores and sighed in defeat. He could talk to Tony about this later, when he was going to be able to remember it not when he would be too drunk to even remember his drinking. 

Steve thought Tony had stopped drinking long ago, about right after the battle of New York. That was a few months ago but being sober was hard goal to keep, Steve had admit. He wasn’t mad or disappointed.

But what would make Tony want drink? What’s caused him to go to that bar and drink till he forgot? What caused him to get so drunk enough to call Steve for help with a scared voice? 

Steve just needed to know why. He had to know.

They made it back to the tower quick and Steve hurried to wake Tony up. It was nearing 1 am and he knew Tony would have a major hangover in the morning. It would be slightly better if he was in a bed. Steve put the smaller mans arm around his shoulder, steadying Tony’s body as they rode up the elevator to Starks floor. Tony’s head fell on Steve chest with a heavy sigh. He could barely stand on his feet. Tony reeked with the smell of gin and scotch with a faint scent of coconut, not a good combination, and it made Steve’s nostrils burn.

Tony had to be heavily drinking.

Steve felt his shirt become damp. He looked down and Tony had tears running down his face. 

“I’m a mess, Steve, like why do people even deal with me? I’m not even suppossedd to be drinking.” He slurred. The mans face scrunched up, showing his true age, as he tried to wipe the tears away. 

Steve’s heart broke. Tony wasn’t just drinking for the fun of it, something was deeply wrong. Most people drink to forget their worries, just for a few hours, but Tony must had been drinking to forget forever. Steve remembered talking to Natasha about how Tony seemed different, this just affirmed conclusions.

“Don’t cry. We’ll figure this out, I promise, okay. I promise.” 

Tony nodded repeatedly. 

“You better keep it.” 

Steve gave another sigh. Tony probably won’t even remember this in the morning. 

They got off on Tony’s floor and Steve had to pick him bridal style before he tripped and hurt himself. 

“Oh your so strong, Steve, did you know that?” Tony slowly said as his eyes started to fluttered to sleep. 

“Gee thanks, but let’s get you to bed and we’ll talk more about my muscles tomorrow.” Steve kicked them door open and reached to move the covers. He placed Tony on the bed to remove his shoes and jacket. 

Then Tony slapped his hand away. 

“Wait, I have a job. I’m Iron Man. I . . . I can’t be doing one night stands anymore.” 

“I’m trying to put you to bed, you genius.” Steve chucked. That caught him by surprise but at least Tony was trying to change. Tony gave out a small “oh” and leaned back into his pillows. 

Tony was put to bed and now it was time for Steve to leave. No matter how much Steve wanted to stay to make sure Tony was okay or didn’t choke on his own puke he couldn’t. He wanted to talk about Tony about this so badly but it wasn’t his business. He wasn’t Tony’s boyfriend, he wasn’t even Tony’s friend. He was just his teammate. 

And that wasn’t enough for Steve. 

“Stay. I just. . . don’twanna to be alone.” His words slurred together because of the sleep. Steve froze. Was his prayers just answered? Was there a god out their actually listening to his, his selfish prayers? It was just too good to be true. 

“Are you sure?” 

Tony patting the spot next to him on the bed was Steve’s answer, as the blonde crawled in next to the drunk man. Suddenly he felt something, no he felt loose fingers grab at his hands. He could feel the calluses on Tony’s smaller hand but it wasn’t rough. It was quite warm, a bit too warm, but Steve didn’t mind. He always needed a source of warmth, no matter if it was Tony’s hands or a wool blanket. Nothing else was gonna happen away. He squeezed Tony’s hand tight trying to show he cared. 

“You may be attractive, but I’m not sleeping with you, okay.” Tony’s sleepily voice was soon replaced with soft snores. 

Yeah, this was mainly friendship business. 

All Steve knew is that he had a smile on his face when he finally fell towards the pit black darkness. 

The next morning Steve was awaken by Tony’s moving the covers, letting the coldness reach their bodies. 

“How drunk was I! Oh my god I slept with Captain America.”


	11. Can we at least try this out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team learns tony has a crush

“I’ve heard you’ve got a crush.” Natasha told out loud as she flipped a pancake. 

“You’ve heard what?” Tony tried rub the sleep out of his eyes as he sat by the counter next to Steve. It was too early in the morning for this, talking about love and his crush and what not. Tony just wanted breakfast, he had woken up early for breakfast which he almost never does, and they bombard him with talk of love. 

“A crush! So who’s the lucky gal, Stark? Or guy?” Clint asked excitedly, almost spilling his cereal. 

“It’s none of your business, arrows. Where you’ve even here about that?” Tony walked over to Nat with his face scrunched up. 

“So Rhodey and Pepper were telling the truth?” Tony’s face turned red immediately and he couldn’t stop it from growing. He looked down at his hands trying to find something to do with them. The man didn’t like being the center of attention, at least not now where everyone in the room wanted to know. 

“You didn’t have to tell everybody.” He mumbled under his breath. Natashas eyes widened as she whispered a small ‘sorry’. The conversation left Tony’s love life and onto something else, but Tony was still left uncomfortable especially next to Steve. The perfect Steve who had a freckle above his right eye and a too sharp jawline with striking blue eyes. The man who couldn’t like Tony that was always reeking of motor oil and had too many scars to count. The Tony that glowed blue like a freak and had bags under his eyes. He sighed in defeat, knowing he could never measure up to Steve.

Steve couldn’t love Tony, but Tony could always love him. That could be enough. He wasn’t going to be choosy, he could always survive on being friends with Steve. The idea of sharing a bed or holding hands could stay a far away dream that Tony could never reach. Their hands probably wouldn’t fit, he would tell himself or that Steve was too tall to share a bed with. Anything to keep his thoughts from going towards the deep end where he couldn’t get them out of his head. 

Tony was perfectly fine alone. Perfectly fine alone in the lab where no one would find him and bug him about love. Steve wouldn’t find him there and bug him. 

He was there for hours it seemed, messing around or rather destroying tech. Every time he came up from the lab for a snack or something, he would catch Steve staring. He didn’t even try to hide it, those piercing blue eyes making a whole in Tony’s back. It just made him squirmy under those eyes. 

Tony was going to avoid him, that’s what he was good at. He could do this for days, Tony had the skills too along with the tools. A break away from Steve would do him great, maybe Tony would stop fantasizing about them together if he stopped seeing his face all the time. Maybe if his home was so Steve, Tony could walk around freely without fear of blushing like crazy when Steve was around or someone mentioned him. The lab could stop the idea of Steve swimming around in his brain. 

Tony didn’t last the day. Steve had stormed in there with a nervous look on his face. Tony didn’t know what to do and what he did, if he did anything at all. 

“I want to take you out on a date.” The blonde sputtered loudly. 

Tony must have not been hearing right. Perfect Steve did not just come here and ask him out! He couldn’t have. Tony was Tony and Steve was Steve, it wasn’t Tony and Steve. It would never be Tony and Steve. 

“No you don’t. Going out leads to dates which leads to a relationship. And you don’t want that with me.” Tony brushes off gently as he went back to work. He wasn’t going to give into false hope although his heart fluttered at the idea. 

”That’s what I was hoping for if you didn’t shut me down so quickly. I,at least, wanted to try. I kinda thought you did too.” Steve muttered under his breath as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

Tony remembered how perfectly his face fit in the crook of Steve’s neck and how good it felt, even if he was drunk. It felt as if he belonged there. But he didn’t, he never would fit anywhere with Steve. Not in his arms, not by his side, and especially not in Steve’s heart. 

“We can’t be together Steve. No matter how much you want it. No matter how much I want it. But it wouldn’t work out, we’re not- we’re not perfectly fit.”

Tony wished he would just go and let him wallow in his sadness. Not stand here and push on and ask questions of “why” and “how do you know”. Tony just knew it wouldn’t work, it was him, and he wasn’t ready to put his heart out their like that again. The man didn’t want to go home and try to glue those two heart pieces together only for it to be broken again. 

“Do you know what you’re like when you’re drunk?” Tony didn’t expect that question, but it was he heard before.

“An ass.” The answer was automatic. 

“No, your open. You don’t hide behind walls or push everyone out. Your funny and cute and I want that. Not you being drunk, but you. Why can’t you see that.” Steve asked moving closer to Tony. 

Tony couldn’t look into those eyes. If he did he would fall in love again and say “yes I’ll date you” then kiss the hell out of Steve. And god forbid he did because it never ends well. Tony could see himself at end of whatever it was going to be between them and it was the end of a bottle. There wasn’t going to be a ring or kids or undying love, but Tony and many empty bottles as tried to put his heart back together. He didn’t want to go through that again. 

“This isn’t going to work out. No one wants all of me. I don’t even want all of me. I don’t see why you do?” 

“I guess I’ll have to be the first.” Steve took held of his hand, “I guess we will have to see if this would work, which it probably will, before you go and say no.” Tony finally looked up into those blue eyes. He could the honesty in Steve eyes. The love. 

Tony longed to feel that type of love he’s sensing right now. No matter how many time he has had his heart broken, Tony still longed for it. Maybe he always will. But right now, right now with Steve holding his hands, he could feel it in the room. Tony didn’t want to admit it but he did. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay what?” Steve face turned relaxed, maybe a little smug, as he watch Tony stand. 

“Okay we can try and see where this will lead.” 

Suddenly Tony felt Steve’s lips crash into his, so quick and smooth. His face soon relaxed into the kiss, wishing for more as Steve wrapped his arm around his waist. It felt good. It was good. Finally Steve pulled away and moved his hand to hold Tony’s face. They stared into each other eyes; Tony mind raced to the thought Steve was going to take everything that he said back and his fear spiked. If Steve would take all that back, after that kiss, Tony wouldn’t survive it. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“I am just . . . speechless. You look beautiful.” A grin spread on Tony’s face as he leaded in, connecting their foreheads. 

“Beautiful huh? I like how your thinking.” Steve immediately rolled his eyes, chuckling as he pulled away. 

This would work, Tony thought. It had too because he had felt too perfectly fit with Steve’s arms wrapped around his waist. They were too perfectly fit when their lips connected. Their hands fit perfectly when held.

They were just made for it each other. 

“Just don’t shut me out, okay?” Steve looked back at him. Tony nodded. He didn’t know if he could do that, he had to many issues that he needed to keep hidden, but he could try. Tony could always try. 

Maybe it would work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve won the contest, if u wanna know


End file.
